Blood and Vengeance
by xXxXBOTDF136XxXx
Summary: Jace Wayland has lost the person he loved most in the world, Clary Fray, because of his own father. Now Simon and Jace are going to hunt down Valentine and get the vengeance Clary deserves, but is that all Simon wants? Or is there something more? Jimon and Malec.
1. Chapter 1

**My eyes were glazed with tears as I sat on the edge of the building, looking down at the innocent mundanes walking the streets, thinking about what had just happened. What I had just saw. What I had just lost. I will get vengeance for her, and if I don't I will die trying. I don't care if he is my father, I don't care if he raised me. I don't care. I might be his son, but Clary was his daughter and he killed her. Just…Just killed her without a second thought, like she was nothing to him. He says that we're the same. We are not. We are nothing Alike. He says that we could be the rulers of the world, but without her, I don't want that. I don't want anything but her back here with me. She saved me. She saved my life, over anything else in the world, she chose to save **_**me**_**. What did I do to repay her? I let her die. I let him kill her. I was standing right there, and watched her die. I watched Valentine kill her. Kill **_**his**_** daughter, **_**my**_** sister. He said that she weakened me. **_**'She causes you distraction,' **_**He had said, '**_**she is your weakness, if you have a weakness, then you can be beaten, and that is intolerable.' **_

**I had stood there, helpless, and frozen, unable to help the girl I love. I watched her scream in pain, I watched as she bled to death, I watched her lay pale and lifeless on the cold concrete just those two weeks ago. Everyone says I couldn't have done anything, but I know there has to be something I could have done to help her, to save her. I have to have been able to do something, save her somehow. I let her down. I let him kill her. She is gone, because of me, and I will never forget that. She died because I had to become involved with my father, I had to help him, I had to be there, and she cared so much that she tried to save me. She tried to save me, but I was too stubborn and I ended up getting her killed. Damn, I am one sorry excuse of a boyfriend…I should have never even become involved with her. I should have just left. I should have never let her come around her, and get caught up in all of this. I shouldn't have let her get hurt. He will die; I swear I will kill him. **

**Clary mom hates me even more than she already did…she thinks it's my fault….Simon hates me…He thinks it's my fault…Luke hates me…Because it is my fault that she is dead. It is my entire fucking fault. I should die too…I don't deserve to live, but I'm alive, and since I'm alive I will kill the asshole who murdered her. **

"**Jace," I heard a familiar voice say my name, and I stood and turned to look at him. "Jace we….we have to find him….we…we have to…." **

**I crossed my arms, looking at Simon, who was as dorky looking as usual, except…now he had kind of a solemn look in his eyes. **

"**I will kill him, Daylighter, you don't have to worry about that."**

**He stepped forward. "No…I want…I want to help you…" his voice kind of trailed off, as he thought about Jace and Alec and ****Isabelle and the rest of the Shadowhunters came back from their fight from Valentine, but Jace had his best friend in his arms, covered in her blood, and she wasn't breathing…**

**I turned round to walk away, "No, not gonna happen." I said to him. **

"**Jace, I am coming with you to get him."**

"**Daylighter, Simon, you're not coming with me. I have to this by myself." **

"**She was my best friend," He exclaimed, "I loved her, I have to." **

**I spun around, coming really close to striking him, but stopping myself. "You don't think I fucking loved her, too? Do you not think that I cared about her? That I miss her? That I care about her? My own damn father killed her in cold blood right in front of my eyes!" **

**The Daylighter stepped back at fear of being hit, trying to gather the courage to stand up to Jace. He was scary when he was angry, and he was pretty sure that he would get his ass kicked by Jace. "I am coming with you to kill Valentine, and you are not changing my mind." He said sternly, trying to keep his voice even. **

**I looked at him, warning in my eyes, "Fine," I told him, "But if you do something to screw this up in any way, I will end you. Don't forget that, Daylighter." I left him standing there in ****astonishment, and climbed down from the roof. **

**Simon understood what Jace was telling him, though he didn't understand why the taste of Jace's sweet delicious blood still lingered in his mouth, why he still thought about drinking his blood. Still wished that he could have just one more drop of that blonde, sarcastic, jerk's pure pure blood…angel's blood…and he was hoping that he could have just one more taste on their journey to end Valentine. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe she's gone.** **She is really gone…Because of me….She is dead, because of me. Because I am a selfish jerk who shouldn't have been involved with someone like her. Ever. I don't even know why I didn't listen to Alec and Izzy and not even let her get involved in any of this. If I would have listened she would be alive right now, but instead she's dead. She's gone, I am never going to get to see her again….I can't believe I let him kill her. I can't believe I did nothing as she was murdered. **

"**What's his name?" Simon asked me for like the five millionth time. **

**I took a deep breath, trying to control my temper. "Alius. Okay? For the last time, his name is Alius." **

"**And where's he supposed to be, again?"**

"**By the angel, Simon, what is wrong with you?" I questioned. "Are you deaf or just stupid?" **

**He looked at me, and I could tell that I was aggravating him, but what did he expect? He was about to annoy me to the point that I was going to hurt him. He doesn't know how to shut up, and he forgets everything, and he can't do what I tell him to and that is going to get both of us killed. **

"**How do you even know this guy is legit?" He asked me matter-of-factly.**

"**Because I do, and if he doesn't want to cooperate, then there's always persuasion." I told him, hoping that that would get him to STFU. **

"**Beating the shit out of people doesn't always get you what you want. What if the guy doesn't even really know anything?" **

"**He does know something, because he's not stupid enough to lie to the Clave about that. He knows where Valentine is. I know he does." I wasn't supplying any more information, and if he didn't like that then that was just tough shit, and he would get over it…or not…either way. **

"**Whatever." Simon mumbled quietly. **

**Thank you. He was finally leaving me alone. I had too much to worry about to be playing twenty questions with a vampire, much less one that I didn't even like. We walked down 73****rd**** Ave. in Queens in silence for awhile. I was lost in my thought, he was lost in his. We were looking for the leader of a pack of lycanthropy. Alius, Paten Alius, that's his name. He has claimed to have knowledge of where my father is. That's what he told the Clave anyway, and if he even knew a clue as to where he was, then he will tell me or something…unfortunate might become of him. **

**According to the papers that the Clave sent to Maryse, the guy was on the north side of Queens. Personally in my opinion if he was involved with Valentine I don't think he should be living anyways, and if he doesn't tell me exactly what I want to know, then he won't be living for long.**

**Soon my father will die. He is nothing to me anymore. He's a heartless bastard who should burn in hell until the end of time. **

**I came back to the real world with a start because I swear Simon just brushed my hand. I don't know what to think of that but….**_**What the fuck...**_**I decided to just brush it off for now…maybe it was nothing….but maybe…It was something….**

"**Something wrong?" I suddenly heard Simon ask. I then noticed that I had stopped walking, lost in thought. I looked up, embarrassed for a reason I wasn't sure of…**

"**No, nothing, let's keep going." I told him. We started walking again and a few minutes later, I swear I felt his hand almost slip into mine again. What the hell? I just acted normal for a few minutes, not saying a word, not walking at a different pace, walking exactly like nothing happened, then after a few seconds I reached my forward, just about an inch, and brushed my hand against his, trying to see what he would do. **

**He glanced back at me, and….and smiled…he smiled….and it wasn't the kind of smile that regular guys give other regular guys…it was…different….what the hell was this idiot's problem? I mean, Simon's a dork anyways, so of course he has a dorky smile…but it was still…weird…and for some severely screwed up reason…I smiled back…what is wrong with me? What is wrong with him? What the hell was going on? I think…I think that I am scaring myself… **

**Wow…I am seriously weirded out now….I don't know what to think…**

_**I don't have time to deal with this right now**_**.**

**I decided finally. I would just blow it all off for now. I had other things to think about besides…that….I don't even know what **_**that **_**is…I don't even want to think about what **_**that **_**could be…It was just…I didn't even want to think about it…**

**But the problem was, I couldn't stop thinking about him. Simon, Simon, Simon, Simon, Simon, Simon everything. There was something severely fucked up about that…Another thing that was severely fucked up is I found myself, pushing Simon against the wall of an abandoned building, and pressing my lips to his…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Isabelle Lightwood paced the kitchen of the Institution, trying to gather all that she had heard. Jace and Simon. Jace kissing Simon. It couldn't have been right? He **_**hates **_**Simon. Absolutely hates Simon. This is impossible. It has to be a mistake. It's not possible, right? **

"**Whatcha doin' Iz?" She suddenly heard Alec ask from somewhere behind her. **

**She stuck the hand that held the phone that had the pic of those two on it behind her back. "Nothing, just…Cleaning up the kitchen." He nodded his head, and took a step closer. **

"**Then…What's behind your back?" He questioned her. **

"**M…My phone." That wasn't a lie. She was holding her phone; she just didn't want him to see what was on the phone.**

"**And…why are you hiding it behind your back?" He asked, brushing his long black hair out of his face. **

"**Um…" She wavered, "Uh…No reason…" Isabelle has always been a good liar, but she was nervous, and she hates lying to Alec about everything. **

"**Iz…" He said nervously. **

"**Alec…" she said smiling innocently. **

"**Iz, gimme the phone." He said. She put her head down and handed him the phone. **

**He looked at the phone, seeing the picture of his best friend and the downworlder kissing, in what looked like an ally…He took a deep breath, and handed her the phone back. "That's… nice…"**

**He said, handing her back the phone, avoiding her eyes. She saw her brother furiously rub at his eyes, "Where'd ya get that pic?" He asked, in a raspy voice. "Um…Magnus…" This made him look at her face. **

"**What?" He asked, almost smiling because he thought it was some kind of joke. **

"**Magnus, ya know, your boyfriend? Him."**

"**How did Magnus get a picture like that?" He asked, turning to leave. **

"**I dunno, but he did, and he sent it to me." **

"**Alright then, Um…I've gotta…go…Um, I'm supposed to have an interview at this consignment store…to get a job there….so….yeah…Bye Iz." **

**And with that he left. Not another word. She could tell it hurt him. She still couldn't believe it, it was really hard to believe, her brother and Clary's best friend? Together? Kissing? That was just…too much for Isabelle to even consider. **

**Simon and I walked up the stairs to the hotel room they were staying in. We were now in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Neither one of us had said a word about what had happened a couple nights ago. I still didn't know why I did it. It was weird…But I kinda wanted to do it again…Ugh, what is wrong with me? Have I officially lost it? Have I finally gone off the deep end? Am I crazy? I want to kiss Simon. **_**Simon **_**the Daylighter. **_**Simon **_**the Mundane. **_**Simon **_**Clary's best friend. **

_**Clary. **_** Her name was still painful to think, to say, to even hear. **

"**You have the key?" Simon asked me, after checking his pockets and seeing that he did not. **

"**Um…" I said, feeling in the pockets of my jacket, "Yeah, here it is." I unlocked the door, and as soon as I stepped I collapsed to the floor. **

"**Jace!" I heard Simon call out, but he was too distant. **

**I felt the vampire grab my arm, but I could barely feel it. He felt worlds away from me. I was being pulled deeper and deeper into the abyss. I didn't know what was going on, but I wasn't stopped trying to resist it. It felt nice. I didn't feel any more pain, anymore confusion, what I felt was nice…I didn't feel anything. It was just dark, and peaceful. It was a release from all of the stress, all of the pain, from everything, and I just kept sinking deeper and deeper. I heard Simon yell my name a couple times, but if he was calling now, I couldn't hear him. I couldn't hear anything.**

**Simon Lewis shook Jace violently, trying to get him to awake from the state of unconscious that he was at. He could feel that his pulse had slowed, to where it was now barely beating, and he wouldn't wake, wouldn't move. He didn't know what had happened, but whatever it was, was very very bad. **

**After finally acknowledging the fact that the Shadow Hunter was not going to awake right now, he stood, wiping the tears from frustration from his face, and running over to get the phone. He didn't know who he planned on calling. He had to call someone. He couldn't just Jace lay there….he could die…He couldn't let that happen….He was pretty sure that he might love the guy…he couldn't die…**

**He decided that he would call Magus. That seemed like the safest choice. Plus it was some kind of spell or potion then Magnus would be summoned anyways. He decided to make the call simple. Jace collapsed and was now unconscious. That's pretty much all he knew. **

**The warlock suddenly appeared in the boy's apartment, and quickly rushed over to Jace, his glittered, silver coat dragging the floor. I saw him check the boy's pulse, and wave his arms around. He suddenly stood up and turned to face Simon, his face grave. **

"**It's a spell," he told the young vampire, "A very old and powerful spell." **


	4. Chapter 4

**I woke up feeling the cold metal of a hard surface. I groggily opened my eyes, seeing nothing but grey. I sat up; trying to figure out where I was…I was in a room…a dark, empty room…where the hell was I at? What happened? **

**Okay, I had to go back. What had happened last? Okay, um…me and Simon walked into our hotel room, and then darkness…I don't remember anything else…I don't know what happened…I stood up, grunting because my back hurt like hell. **

**I walked over to what looked like a door, and tried to push it open with my arms, but it didn't budge. I then tried to pry it open, but that didn't work well either. Damn it, what the hell was going on? **

**I tried to get the door open for over an hour**

**But it didn't work very well. **

**I cursed and kicked the door, but nothing happened. It really pissed me off, too. I finally got mad enough to just start punching the wall as hard as I could. That didn't do anything except make my knuckles bleed. **

"**WHY CAN'T I JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE?!" I screamed furiously. **

"**Because I need to talk to you, Jonathan." **

**I spun around on my heels, turning to find my father, Valentine, standing there.**

"**I can't believe this is happening," Alec said almost in tears. "What if he dies? What if Jace dies?! What if he's dead?!"**

"**Alec! Stop being so fucking negative! Jace is not dead, Jace is going to be fine!" Izzy yelled at her brother loud enough to echo throughout the Institution. '**_**Jace was cursed," **_**Magnus had told us, '**_**It was very powerful but he would okay," **_**He wasn't okay! Her brother wasn't anywhere near okay! He wasn't even technically **_**human **_**anymore! He was more like a ghost! He was pale, and his body wasn't even here!**

**Alec was crying now, which made Izzy want to cry, but she knew that she couldn't, because she had to stay strong. They were going to find out what was going on with Jace. She knew they were, and when they found out what happened, they would get Jace back and he would be okay. They would be. **

**Simon paced around the hotel, he was freaking out, he really was. Jace might be hurt…Jace might die…the guy he loved might die…holy shit, what if he died? What if he never saw him again…? He couldn't lose Jace, he just couldn't… He really couldn't lose Jace…He's already lost his best friend, he can't lose his love too. No, he had to do something, he hated just sitting here, not being able to do anything. **

**But what was he supposed to do? There was nothing for him to do to help! Magnus was trying to get a hold of a couple of his friends to figure out what to do, but until then Jace was just laying there pale and lifeless in the Institution…He really couldn't handle losing Jace…He was pretty sure that he loved the guy….even if he was a jerk sometimes…. **

**Sorry, this one's really short. I didn't have very much time to write it. Next chapter will be longer! Thanks, R&R please!**


End file.
